


Julian and  Jadzia

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Panic the morning after - and a few surprises





	Julian and  Jadzia

“Thanks for meeting me.”

“No problem. So dish – what’s going on?’

“You can’t tell anyone. Promise? Okay, here goes. Last night Garak and I – you know.”

“Julian! You and Garak finally had sex? Good for you! Finally! I mean three years – .”

“SHHHH! Jadzia!”

“- is a long time, especially for you. You don’t normally waste anytime. I mean, I thought you’d be all over him after you ran into Ops all excited about meeting the spy.”

“And how do you think Starfleet would have felt about that, or the Captain? Oh my god, what if they find out? This could ruin my career.”

“Ensign Radd’s career seems to have survived.”

“Ensign Radd? What does she – wait, you mean she slept with Garak?”

“Mmm hmm”

“When?”

“I don’t remember, it was awhile ago. After Debarge and before Lallio, I think.”

“After Debarge ... before Lallio ...?”

“Really, Julian, you have got to start paying attention to station gossip.”

“Just how many people has he slept with?”

“Do you want a list?”

“You have a list?”

“Julian, I was kidding.’

“Yes, right of course. Me too. But just out of curiosity, you know, how many people would you say he’s slept with? Ballpark?”

“Enough to give you a run for your money.”

“But ... that’s impossible!”

“Why? He’s handsome and charming.”

“He’s Cardassian.”

“He’s exotic.”

“He’s a spy.”

“He’s a talior.”

“He’s a liar.”

“He’s a gentleman.”

“A gentleman assassin.”

“Really, Julian, I don’t see why this bothers you.”

“It’s just, I thought, you know, that I ...”

“Oh, ho. I see. Did you create a juicy romantic fantasy? An exiled spy spurned and alone and the handsome brilliant doctor who befriends him, an ill-fated romance in a dangerous galaxy?”

“No! Well, not exactly. Or maybe, okay yes.”

“Oh Julian, that’s so cute.”

“It is not cute. And it may be all well and good for those other people to sleep with Garak, but it’s different for me. They’re not part of the senior staff.”

“ _They_ aren’t , no.”

“You didn’t. Jadzia, you didn’t?!?”

“What can I say? I’m supposed to give Dax new experiences. And what an experience it was.”

“Urrrgghh.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear anything, your face was in your hands.”

“Kill me now.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You should just learn to enjoy life. You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

“No comment.”

“Those muscles?’

“Still no comment.”

“And that look he gets in his eyes when you run your hand down his ridges ?”

“Well ...”

“And that thing he does with -”

“I know, I mean, what was that?”

“So are you going to do it again?”

“We made plans to meet tonight.”

“Where?”

“An old part of the processing centre.”

“Julian!”

“That devous lizard! He played it up! How we have to keep it all secret, how it was dangerous, how he’d never been with a human like me before – stop laughing! It is NOT funny, Jadzia.”

“I’m sorry, Julian. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to march over to his shop, push him into a change stall, and wipe that insufferable smirk from his face. At least no one’s ever done THAT before.”

“Well ...”

“JADZIA!”


End file.
